


Fur

by rotlicht



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht
Summary: [Jack, Deuce, and male!Yuu/MC/kantokusei] Menemukan gumpalan bulu yang halus dan lembut di saat sedang mengantuk itu memang seperti menemukan surga.
Kudos: 11





	Fur

Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali Yuu menguap untuk hari ini. Sejak pagi tadi dirinya terus-terusan dihajar dengan berbagai macam tugas, bahkan tidak jarang juga teguran karena katanya dia tidak fokus.

Ya, itu benar. Nyaris semalaman dia tidak tidur gara-gara ada pengganggu yang tiba-tiba datang ke Ramshackle Dorm miliknya.

Tidak usah ditanya lagi siapa orangnya, karena aku yakin kalian sudah tahu.

Si kepala oranye dan biru tua itu datang dengan tanpa undangan sambil membawa banyak permainan papan. Yuu yang bukan berasal dari dunia yang sama dengan mereka, tentu saja tidak pernah tahu dengan segala permainan yang mereka bawa. Niatnya dia tidak ingin bermain dan pergi tidur juga. Kalau memang mereka ingin main—terutama Grim yang sangat penasaran dan antusias, maka dia akan membiarkan mereka bermain. Namun sayang, si oranye terus-terusan menyeretnya sampai Yuu tidak punya opsi lain.

"Besok-besok aku tidak ikut lagi apapun permainan yang kalian bawakan, pokoknya," keluh sang manusia biasa yang terus berjalan dengan lemas ke taman belakang sekolah.

Kepala biru tua dengan gambar _spade_ hitam di sisi kanan wajahnya yang ternyata ada di dekatnya sedari tadi, menyahut, "… Apa kau membicarakan yang samalam, Yuu?"

"Tentu saja," Yuu membalas cepat, "memangnya yang mana lagi? Kalau kau smapai berpikiran yang lain, aku justru heran."

Bocah yang bernama Deuce Spade itu menggaruk kepalanya. Dia ikutan menguap ketika Yuu juga menguap. "Itu semua ide Ace, aku cuma korban paksaan, sama sepertimu."

Yuu mengangguk-angguk, pura-pura peduli. "Kuharap itu benar." Kedua tangannya direnggangkan lalu ditaruh di belakang kepala. "Omong-omong, Ace dan Grim sungguhan ingin mendapatkan roti daging rasa baru itu?"

"Begitulah." Deuce mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mereka terlihat bersemangat sekali."

"Aku sampai tidak percaya kalau mereka itu tidak tidur semalaman." Ya, itu benar. Ketika Yuu dan Deuce masih sempat tidur sekitar tiga jam, duo Ace Grim justru tidak tidur sama sekali. Mereka menyelesaikan permainan terakhir mereka dengan tanpa ampun. "Semoga mereka baik-baik saja karena tidak tidur begitu."

"Orang bodoh pasti baik-baik saja, Yuu. Tidak perlu khawatir."

"… Bukannya yang bodoh itu—hm?"

Gumpalan besar berwarna putih keabuan tertangkap dua pasang mata Yuu dan Deuce, hingga membuat mereka menghentikan langkah bersamaan. Bagian tengah gumpalan tersebut yang kemungkinan besar adalah perutnya, kelihatan bergerak seakan bernapas. _Maa_ , gumpalan itu pastinya memang bernapas sih.

Deuce mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian bersuara, "… Itu Jack?"

Meski agak ragu, namun akhirnya Yuu mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Kenapa dia ada di sini? Bahkan dengan wujud serigalanya?"

 _Well_ , kalau Deuce saja tidak tahu, bagaimana dengan Yuu? Mereka kan selalu bersama-sama sejak semalam. Mereka juga tidak bersama Jack karena, sudah jelas, Jack sudah tidur—sebagaimana anak baik—ketika mereka mengajaknya. Ditelepon berkali-kali, serigala bongsor itu sama sekali tidak mau mengangkatnya.

Keduanya pun berjalan perlahan menghampiri gumpalan yang sudah diketahui sebagai Jack Howl itu, kemudian duduk di dekatnya. Deuce mencoba melambai di depan wajah sang serigala, sedangkan Yuu malah asik mengelus bulu ekor Jack yang ternyata sangat lembut juga hangat.

"… Dia tidur," lapor Deuce yang sama sekali tidak menerima tanda-tanda "kehidupan" dari Jack. "Tapi tumben sekali? Bukannya biasanya yang tidur siang begini itu Kingscholar-senpai? _Nee,_ Yuu—eh …?"

Ups, sepertinya sejak tadi Deuce hanya bicara sendiri karena ternyata Yuu sudah tidur meringkuk di bagian perut Jack dengan ekornya yang dijadikan selimut. Mulut bocah Spade itu sedikit menganga heran.

"Serius …?" Dia beralih dari Yuu ke Jack, yang juga sama-sama tidur. Hm, tapi, bukankah ini tidak buruk? Toh dia juga mengantuk dan jam istirahat pun masih berlangsung. Deuce pun mengangkat dua sudut bibirnya. " _Numpang_ tidur ya, Jack," katanya sebelum menjatuhkan diri di dekat Yuu yang sudah pulas bahkan sampai mendengkur kecil.

…

Sekitar tiga jam sudah berlalu dan dua orang yang seenaknya tidur di atas tubuhnya masih juga belum bangun. Kalau dilihat dari bagaimana mereka tidur dan dengkuran yang terdengar, sepertinya mereka tidak akan bangun sampai malam tiba nanti.

Atau mungkin dia memang harus tiba-tiba bangun biar keduanya jatuh, sehingga mereka terpaksa untuk membuka mata?

Ide yang bagus, _but nah_ , Jack tidak akan melakukannya. Dia tidak akan tega, apalagi ketika melihat ekspresi tidur Yuu dan Deuce yang terlihat sangat nyaman.

Bukannya marah, Jack justru tersenyum senang. Kadang dia juga terkekeh kecil ketika berhasil membuat Yuu protes dalam tidurnya dengan ujung ekornya.

 _Sesekali bolos pelajaran sepertinya tidak buruk juga_ , pikir serigala itu.


End file.
